


blanket

by mizcrameron



Series: Soulmates [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, the story of how brianna got that stupid pink blanket, they also say 'i love you' for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizcrameron/pseuds/mizcrameron
Summary: Brianna is stressed about finals, so Kameron gives her a comfort present.





	blanket

**Author's Note:**

> so. much. fluff. the story of how brianna gets that stupid pink blanket. the lovebirds are in love.

School was kicking Brianna’s ass. The semester was reaching its end; it was the Friday before her final exams. She had six classes, and therefore six finals. She had been studying all week, but now that she only had two more days until the actual exams she was really starting to stress.

 

Brianna and Kameron shared some of the same classes, so they had planned a study date that night. Kameron arrived at 9 pm, carrying her English and History books and a baby pink gift bag.

 

When Brianna opened the door, she raised an eyebrow as she spotted the bag. She was free of makeup, the bags under her eyes evidence of how late she had been staying up at night trying to cram all the information into her head. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun, a few strands falling loose around her hairline.

 

Kameron stepped in past Brianna and set her things down on her girlfriend’s bed before sitting down herself. Brianna shut the door and joined Kameron on the bed, rubbing her eyes and groaning. She looked exhausted. Hoping to get her spirits up, Kameron excitedly handed her the bag.

 

“There’s still three weeks until Christmas,” Brianna told her in a monotone voice, taking the sparkly pink tissue paper out of the bag to reveal a hot pink, soft looking blanket.

 

“When I was young, I had a blanket I carried around, and when I was stressed I would hug it really tight until I felt better,” Kameron explained, taking it out of the bag and handing it to Brianna.

 

“I love you, you fucking dork,” Brianna told her, her voice softer than usual as she held the blanket close to her chest.

 

Kameron’s heart felt like it was beating out of her chest as she moved over so she could hug Brianna. Her arms slid around Brianna’s shoulders and Brianna’s slid around Kameron’s waist. Brianna buried her face in Kameron’s shoulder before Kameron pulled back and placed a hand on the side of Brianna’s face.

 

“I love you, too,” Kameron told her, leaning forward to close the gap between their lips. They kissed for a few moments, until they were both smiling too wide for them to be able to kiss anymore. They finally pulled back and Brianna moved her hands to Kameron’s cheeks, running her thumbs lightly over the smooth skin.

 

“I love you,” Brianna told her again, just because she could.

 

“I love you.”

 

-

 

They studied until midnight, managing to complete the study guides they were given. Brianna was wrapped in the blanket the entire time, leaning into Kameron’s side as she listened to Kameron read from the textbooks.

 

At midnight, the two cleared off the bed and Kameron tucked Brianna in under her covers. The smaller girl hugged the blanket to herself, smiling up at Kameron. She took the taller girl’s hand and linked their fingers together, squeezing them gently as Kameron leaned down to press a short kiss to her lips.

 

“Goodnight, Bri,” Kameron told her quietly, squeezing her hand before letting go and walking towards the door. She opened the door and got halfway out before she heard her girlfriend’s voice.

 

“I love you, Kam,” Brianna called out before she could leave all the way.

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have tumblr, follow me at @mizcrameron and send me asks! i love seeing feedback, i always wanna know if people like my fics!


End file.
